Dark Night
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Lenalee was captured and Kanda has to resort to stealing a Demon's eye for help. Little did he know getting the eye would mean getting the Demon itself. This is a KandaxOC. I don't own a majority of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote for one of my classes, I hope you enjoy! Just remember I do not own the characters from -Man! I only own Erza, and yes I did borrow the name from Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The wind blew my hair around in the open sky. The lights from the city below me blocked out the stars in the night sky. I sat on the roof top trying to find a single star in the sky. I sigh in defeat as I find none, looking down at the city instead to the people who are refugees of this twisted land.

I looked at the people walking along the sidewalks, not paying attention to others as they are trapped in their own little world.

I saw a man with long black hair tied up into a pony tail running down the street, a sword strung form his hip. I raised an eyebrow and looked a little behind him to find men chasing after him. A laugh rolled off my tongue as I stood up. I started to run along the roof, following after where the man went. He ended up in an alley way with the other men right behind him. I heard the men start laughing as they walked closer to him.

"How about you give us the eye? Then we wouldn't have to hurt you for it." The man, who I assumed was their leader due to his lackey's laughing, said with a smirk on his face.

The man with black hair looked up at his followers, a smirk present on his face. He brought his hand to the hilt of his sword, slowly drawing it from its sheath.

"Now why would I do that?" His voice was deep and silky, sending shivers up my spine. A smile graced my face as I made my way to the edge of the roof where I was perched on.

The look in the man's eyes was menacing, threatening to take the life from anyone who approached him. The leader of the men narrowed his eyes before lunging to attack. They clashed knife with sword, both looking ready to rip each other's throats out.

A wicked smile appeared on my face before I dropped off the roof, landing behind the lackeys. They turn around at the sound of a thud from my landing, the other two preoccupied with their fight. The lackeys smile and surround me trying to look intimidating; I just giggled and let them corner me in. Just as they were about to grab me, I unsheathed my blade, moving fast through my work in ridding them from my path.

At the sound of them dropping to the ground, the two men fighting took a second to pause their fight to see what happened. The leader had shock written on his face, while the man with black hair didn't show it as well, only in his eyes. I smiled as I stepped over the bodies, making my way towards them.

"You know," I paused to look at the leader "It's not very nice to play with other people's toys." I lifted my blade, licking the blood from the other men off it, a smirk present on my face.

"Since when have I been your toy?" The black haired man asked, as he glared at me. I looked over to him, staring right into his eyes. They were a cobalt color and were filled with all the emotions he would not let his face show.

"Simple, since you have my eye." Shock spread across both of their faces. The dark haired man hid it quickly while the other one started to back away slowly.

"Y-You're a d-demon?" The man half shouted as he turned to run, but found a wall blocking his path. I sighed as I started to advance towards him.

"Yes I am a demon. A blood thirsty demon whose eye you were trying to steal from this man. Now, would you mind telling me why you wanted my eye?" I asked sickeningly sweet, even for me.

The man cleared his throat, as if you gain some of his pride back after his little outburst.

"Having a demon's eye, which is rare to come by, will give you more power than you could imagine." I smiled and applauded his answer.

"Good for you for figuring that out. Now do you know what the Demon's Eye actually is?"

"What do you mean by that?" I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"A Demon's eye is their soul. Whoever possesses it possesses the demon itself." The dark haired man lifted a small navy blue bag and look at it. The other man started laughing while advancing on the dark haired man.  
"So that means I would own a demon? You realize that makes me want it more!" He shouted and leapt; I unsheathed my blade and blocked his attack.

"Yes I did realize that, but do you realize I am choosing who gets to keep my eye. I don't want some useless mortal using it for some stupid reason. If I like the person, I will let them keep it." I heard the man behind me scoff.

"So I take it you like me and will let me keep your eye, seeing as you haven't tried to get it back yet." I glanced back at him, a dull look on my face.

"I could just take it away from you, but that would kill you."

"What does that mean?" He raised his voice, stepping back a little.

"I have accepted you as the bearer of my eye. Once you try and get rid of it, it will kill you. Basically it means demons don't like traitors and we kill them on the spot. The eyes recognize that fact and consume the person's soul, leaving the human lifeless." I explained and looked back at the man in front of me.

"And you are getting annoying; I believe it's time for you to disappear." I added a little more pressure to his blade, and snapped it. I brought the blade close to his throat, looking right into his eyes.

"Any last words?" The man spat on my face, I growled and slid the blade across his neck, cutting his carotid artery. His limp body fell to the ground; I turned around and sighed as I put my blade away.

"Great now I will have to trash this outfit. Why must killing people be so messy?" I look up to find the dark haired man staring at me, his blade inches from my chest. I let out another sigh and walk towards him so that his blade is right over my heart.

"Go right ahead and kill me. It will not work though; a demon has a different body set up than a human." I stared into his eyes, not an ounce of emotion in his eyes. I smiled and moved his sword away.

"You won't kill me, you need me alive." His eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, towering over me.

"Since when do I need you?" He spat out.

"Since you have my eye, clearly you need help if you have it." I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"I don't need help from some Demon!" He scoffed and turned around, sliding the katana back into its sheath. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sure you don't, people just take Demon's eyes for the Hell of it." He reached up and grabbed my arms, yanking them off him.

"_I don't need her help… Right?" _I heard him think to himself. It brought a small smile to my face. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face me.

"Tell me what it is that you need my help for and don't say it's nothing because I can hear your thoughts." He looked at me skeptically.

"How is it you can read my mind?" I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"You hold my eye, so you can't hide anything from me. Now hurry up and tell me before I change my mind." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to tell me. He stood there contemplating whether or not to tell me. Finally he looked at me with determined eyes.

"I do need your help and trust me this is hard to say. A friend of mine, and I will deny it if you tell her I called her a friend, she got kidnapped. I am not strong enough to take on these guys by myself, so please, lend me your eye." The look in his eyes told me he was serious, along with the thoughts in his head. I sighed and turned around, starting to walk away.

"You're not going to help me?" He yelled after me. "_I knew it was useless." _I laughed and waved my hand towards him.

"I'm just getting a head start. You're the one who is just standing there. I felt happiness swell in my chest, which I knew was from him. "Calm down boy, I can also feel your emotions."

"Don't call me boy." He growled when he finally caught up. I laughed again and stretched my arms above my head as we walked through the street. I felt a wave of confusion course through me. I glanced over to the boy to see him staring back at me.

"I have a question," he paused and looked at the bag hanging from his waist, "What exactly is a Demons eye?" I stopped and looked at him seriously.

"If you want to know that answer you will have to tell me your name first." He narrowed his eyes.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." I feigned a gasp and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Silly of me to forget! My name is Erza." I stuck my hand out and plastered a big smile to my face. "Might I ask what your name is Mr. Grumpy?" He glared at me and walked passed, continuing down the street.

"Kanda." I heard him mumble. I smiled and ran up to him.

"It's nice to meet you Kanda!" I said in a sing-song voice, he rolled his eyes and we kept walking down the street.

"Now would you care to tell me what the Demon's Eye is?" I turned to look at him, the smile falling from my face.

"Well," I paused, trying to find a way to word it. "The eye is a Demon's heart and also its soul."

"Seriously? It looks like an orb." He pulled the eye out of the bag it was in. It fit perfectly in his hand and was a dark purple, letting off a small glow to it. It gave off the aura of my power.

"Yeah, just don't make the mistake of swallowing it." He gave me a blank stare as a wave of shock and confusion coursed through me.

"One guy I know let some kid have his eye for a bit to calm down; next thing we knew I was laughing on the ground and the guy was trying to get the kid to spit it back up. It was not pretty."

"Why would he give the kid his eye in the first place?" I started laughing at this, remembering what happened that day.

"He made the boy cry by accident. The only thing he could think of doing was handing it over for him to play with."

"What happened to them?" I felt a mild curiosity come from Kanda.

"Well now they are bonded and living happily."

"Wait so does that mean-" I cut him off with a laugh.

"Yes they are together, who knew that a simple incident like that would end up with a cute happy ending." I heard a scoff come from Kanda. I glanced over at him, letting my curiosity show.

"Don't think that's what is going to happen between you and me." My jaw dropped as he kept walking towards a strange looking building. I shook it off and ran up to him, giving him a slight glare.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it." He stopped and gave me a smirk.

"Come on Baka Neko, we are here." I glared even more in his direction.

"I am not an idiot or a cat! Now where are we?" His smirk grew as he leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"Welcome to the Black Order for Demon Hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

"I am so bored!" I said I rolled onto my back staring at the boys training. Kanda was training with a guy named Lavi. He had bright red hair held up in a greed bandana, green eyes and one of them was covered with an eye patch. Lavi used a Hammer as his weapon instead of a typical sword.

I heard footsteps beside me and glanced up to see the boy named Allen smiling at me. He slowly sat down beside me and watched the two spar.

"Sorry, we are still trying to figure out a plan on how to get Lenalee back." Allen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The sun bounced off his hair and ivory skin, causing me to cover my eyes.

"Hey Mr. Ray of Sunshine, and don't worry. If I get too bored I will just take Lavi down." Allen laughed and leaned back on his hands.

"Sorry for blinding you. Also, if you try to take Lavi down let me know, I would like to help you." I laughed and rolled over onto my stomach.

"You can pin anyone down with your crowned clown and then finished them of with your arm that turns into a giant sword. I don't think I would have to do anything." Allen sweat dropped and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." I shivered remembering the first time I met the kid. He mistook me for one of the people that took Lenalee. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, white fabric pinning me down, with an angry looking boy holding a giant sword at my neck. Kanda and Lavi had to pry him off me.

"No worries, just glad to still have my head." We both started laughing. After we calmed down a bit, a shadow appeared over me. I looked up to find Kanda standing there, glaring at me. I smiled at him and raised my hand in a waving manor.

"Yo! What's up?" I saw his eye twitch a bit before he knelt down, staring straight into my eyes.

"If you two have time to laugh, you should come up with a plan to save Lenalee." He kept glaring at me, so I found it fit to only glare back.

"How about you stop training for once and help us think. Maybe we might come up with something."

"Baka Neko." He spat out as he stood up turning away from me and heading back over to Lavi. I jumped up to my feet, preparing myself for a fight.

"BaKanda." He spun around and pulled out his Katana.

"You really want to start demon?" I smiled and pulled out my long knife.

"Bring it." Next thing I knew he lunged at me and our blades kept clashing. Off to the side I heard Lavi laughing like a Hyena and Allen laughing lightly. I smiled and felt Kanda put more pressure on his blade. I started sliding back a little from the pressure. I laughed and switched my foot, gaining me more ground.

As Kanda and I kept fighting, a man with green hair and wearing a lab coat walked out, carrying a coffee cup.

"You two are at it again? How many times has it been today?" He sighed and brought his hand to his forehead. Lavi popped his hand up high in the air.

"It has been a total of 7 times today which beat there record of 6 yesterday!" He said in a sing-song voice and laughed right after. I rolled my eyes and jumped back. I sheathed my blade and walked up to Komui.

"Seeing as you are out here, you must have figured something out." Komui nodded his head, looking serious.

"Come to my office, we must talk." As Komui walked back into the building, I turned and faced the three behind me.

"So? Are you ready to go and get your friend back?" The three of them turned to each other and nodded their heads. Kanda sheathed his blade and walked up to me, standing beside me.

"Yeah. Let's go and get Lenalee back." We all entered the building and headed towards Komui's office. When we got there we walked in and saw Komui sitting at his desk, surrounded by paperwork.

"Alright let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Komui stood up and was holding four folders. We walked up to him and each of us grabbed a folder.

"One of our spies found out that Lenalee is getting transported to a different base today at midnight. I want the four of you to wait on certain paths that they might take. If one of you finds them I want you to signal to each other with your Golems to come to your aid. Any questions?" I raised my hand everyone looked at me.

"Just one question," I paused and closed the folder in my hand. "What exactly is a golem?" Lavi laughed as Allen and Kanda sighed. I glared at them and Komui gave a small laugh.

"It's alright, I guess you haven't been fully briefed on how things work here."

"Nope. I have an idiot as my "master," so he doesn't like to teach me anything." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt a wave of anger flow from Kanda and the feeling that someone was staring at me. I turned around and saw Kanda glaring daggers at me, I laughed and gave Komui my full attention.

"So a Golem is a little flying device that allows people to communicate with each other." Komui pulled out a brief case and opened it up. He revealed a black orb with black wings attached to it. He pressed his finger to the center of it and the wings flapped up, a red eye forming in the center of the orb.

"This is a golem. It is voice activated and is set for specific people. For example, this one I had made especially for you. It responds to your voice and will only follow your commands." The golem flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I patted it on the head and it nestled into the crook of my neck.

"So for communicating these guys all I have to do is say?" I paused, waiting for someone to answer me. Allen piped in and answered.

"Your Golem will understand that you want to contact someone if you say their name. It's quite simple." I smiled at him and looked back to Komui.

"So when are we heading out?" Komui smiled walked around his desk again, reaching under it.

"You will leave as soon as I give you something." I felt a wave of confusion emit from both Kanda and me. Komui pulled out a long sword from under his desk and handed it over to me.

"This is for you. I would feel better if you had more than a knife for protection." He smiled and placed it in my hands. I examined the outside of it before pulling it out of its sheath. It was a white blade with the sharp edge being black. The hilt was white with black patterns on it. I looked up to Komui with a smile plastered on my face.

"Thank you Komui, it's beautiful." Behind me, Lavi started laughing like a hyena. I glanced over at him, confusion showing on my face.

"Lavi what are you laughing at now?" Allen asked him. Lavi started calming down a bit and wiped his eye as if he was crying from laughing.

"I find it funny how normally a girl would find jewelry beautiful, but no. This girl finds a sword beautiful." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Komui.

"I will get your sister back." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." My smile grew as I turned around and face the three behind me.

"Alright boys! Let's go get this girl back!" I raised my fist into the air. Lavi and Allen copied me while Kanda scoffed and turned around.

"_Thank you." _ I smiled as Kanda sent me that thought. I walked over and slapped his back, earning a glare from him.

"No worries," I paused and gave him an evil smirk. "I just can't wait for what I am getting in return." Kanda stared at me in disbelief as I walked out of the room.

"What exactly do you mean by 'in return'?" He yelled after me. Earning a laugh from not only me, but from Allen and Lavi as well.

So if you couldn't tell, I had fun writing this and there is a total of 5 chapters... Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescue

I sat with my legs dangling over the tree branch, overlooking the scene bellow me. Two men were standing outside of the front door to the building, riffles in their hands. Above them was a window where a man was looking out, searching for tress passers. I looked along the building into every window, finding a lot of men with riffle guns. I sighed and stood up on the branch, grabbing my Dual Tonfa-Styled Blades. I turned around and jumped from branch to branch, away from the building

I came across a clearing and landed in the middle of it. I looked around for any unwanted visitors, finding none I smiled and raised my hand in the air. I heard rustling behind me and glanced over my shoulder to find Kanda walk out, Lavi and Allen following.

"What exactly are we heading into?" Lavi asked, placing his arm on Allen shoulder. Allen glanced towards Lavi and sighed. Kanda scoffed at his action and walked up to me.

"It seems as though we are going up against some gorillas. They are all armed with riffles and are posted everywhere in the building. If you guys really want to get in there, we will have to create a distraction, one that is enough to get rid of most of the men." I explained, looking at them trying to figure something out. Lavi raised his hand, a grin plastered to his face.

"I offer to be the distraction." I looked over to him thoughtfully and then glanced to Kanda, who also seemed to be thinking this over.

"That does seem like a good idea, I mean who else can piss off a huge crowd with little to no effort." Allen piped in a smirk on his face. Lavi started laughing and patted Allen on the back.

"You know me so well." I grinned and walked up to him, smacking him on the back. He winced and looked over to me.

"That's a great idea! Also, if the rest of them in the building talk about an idiot with flaming red hair, this Lenalee girl might realize it's you." A look of surprise crossed all of their faces. My smile fell and confusion struck me.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I heard Kanda sigh from behind me. I looked back at him, hoping he would explain.

"None of us thought of that," He paused and brushed his hair out of his face. "All of the men in there might recognize Lavi due to the fact that he is in our association. If they do, they won't go after him because they know we will be right behind."

"So if any of you go to be the distraction, they would recognize you." I sighed and smacked my face in the palm of my hand. "Clearly I am the one who will have to go then." Allen gave a small, sympathetic, smile before walking over to me.

"This means a lot Erza, if there is anything I can do for you after this, name it." I smile spread across my face before I pulled Allen into a bear hug.

"You are too cute Allie!" Allen blushed and tried to pry me off of him.

"Stop calling me that!" Lavi laughed and Kanda started to smirk.

"That's enough of you trying to kill the bean sprout," a small 'hey' was heard from Allen. "Right now we need to get Lenalee back, and then you can hug him to death."

I nodded and released Allen, dropping him on the ground. I stepped over to the edge of the clearing and faced back at them.

"Well you guys better get ready to infiltrate because I'm about to create a distraction." I jumped up onto the tree branch and made my way over to the building again. When I got to the area I knelt down, examining the area one last time. After I planned out my route I jumped onto the path just before the building. I took a deep breath and started walking towards what I assumed was the main entrance.

"The two men standing guard noticed and looked at me funny, slowly raising their riffles. I smiled and reached into my bag hanging from my waist and pulled out a red tube with a wick in it. I smiled and lit a flame from the tip of my finger. The men paled and backed up slowly before bolting away and yelling "she's gonna blow the place!"

Next thing I knew a whole bunch of men ran out to see what the commotion was, they noticed what was in my hands before running off in the same direction as the other two. I looked after them until I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around to find Kanda, Lavi, and Allen staring at me. Kanda had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, Lavi held his hand in front of his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter, while Allen just held his head in his hand.

"What? You said you wanted a distraction." I smiled and flicked my hand, ridding the flame.

"I didn't mean for you to make them think we were going to blow up the place." Kanda scolded me.

"I wasn't, this is just a firework." The three of them stared at me for a moment before Allen and Lavi burst out laughing, Kanda had a smirk on his face.

"You are such a devious thing." Kanda walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey I am not a thing! I am an all-powerful demon!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone while walking into the building after Kanda.

"That's what I mean. You aren't a person you are a thing." I pouted and grabbed Allen.

"Allen, Kanda is being mean to me!" Allen smiled and patted me on my head.

"You know you could just kick him. Or burn him, burning seems like a good idea." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"He is useful at the moment. When we get this Lenalee girl back he will be roasted." Lavi laughed but was cut short when the tip of Kanda's sword was pointed at his throat.

"Shut it you stupid rabbit." Lavi held up his hands in surrender, backing away slowly. While the boys continued to bicker I closed my eyes and started listening to everything around us. I heard a sound to our right and opened my eyes. My eyes turned red and my pupils turned into slits. I looked around with my enhanced sight, looking for any trace of a living being. I finally found a person, about three rooms away from us. I closed my eyes and let them go back to normal.

"Stop bickering, I think I found her." They looked at me and reluctantly separated. I lead the way down the hall searching for a way into the room. Once I reached a large double door with rose vines carved around the trim, I pushed it open. Once inside I noticed that it was a fairly large room with a bed placed in the center of it, close to the wall of windows. In front of the windows hung see through white curtains. Off to the side was a white antique vanity with a large mirror in front of it. Sitting in front of the vanity was a girl with emerald green hair, hanging down to her waist. She wore a black dress with red decals on it that reached her knees. She was looking at us with a shocked expression.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. She placed her arms around Lavi's back and hid her face in his chest. Allen walked up to them and placed a hand on Lenalee's back. She pulled away from Lavi with a gentle smile on her face and looked at Allen before hugging him. After they separated Lenalee looked over to Kanda and I. She smiled and ran over to us, jumping on Kanda. Kanda positioned himself so they would fall before wrapping one arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you guys came for me." The four of them talked for a bit more. I smiled and walked out of the room, scouting the area. I felt a wave of worry flow from Kanda. I glanced behind me to find him staring at me. I smiled and turned back to face the hallway. As I looked around I heard footsteps towards me. I turned around and found Kanda standing there.

"Everything alright?" He asked me, moving to stand beside me. I nodded and stared down the hall, feeling something wrong in the pit of my stomach.

"Everything is fine Kanda, just go back and be with Lenalee." I felt a wave of confusion mixed with amusement flow from Kanda. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Are you jealous of Lenalee?" A smirk formed on his lips. I felt my face start to heat up, so I turned away and coughed. I heard a low chuckle and whipped my head to face Kanda.

"Holy cow, you just laughed." I pointed at him, my eyes wide from shock. I noticed a dust of pink on his cheeks before he turned away. I started laughing and wrapped my arms around one of his.

"Is Mr. Grumpy Pants embarrassed?" I heard laughing from behind us. I turned to face the two culprits to find Lavi holding onto the wall for support, Allen holding his hand over his mouth, and Lenalee looking confused. Kanda unsheathed his katana and made his way to the three of them. That's when I felt it, a pair of eyes watching me. As I turned to face the hall I saw a glint, I pulled my blades out. As I raised them another blade came crashing down on them. A clang from the blades brought the attention of the four behind me. I bared my teeth as a low growl erupted from me. The man who had his sword up against my blades had a creepy smile adorning his face. He wore a white coat that reached hid mid thighs; black pants were showing underneath the coat, and a white top hat that was main thing that stood out from the rest. His short black hair peeked out from his hat, glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"It seems some pests have gathered around my precious doll." His was smile still present on his face. I felt a pang of fear that I knew was mine. I quickly opened up my thought wave to Kanda, saying only one thing.

"_Run!"_

So suspenseful! Yeah I like this so far... How about you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Final Fight

I feel shock emit from Kanda. _"Why?" _ I pushed against the man's blade a bit, successfully sliding him back a bit.

"_Just trust me. Lenalee isn't in shape to fight and Komui will want to see her as soon as possible." _I kept my emotions in control so he wouldn't find out the real reason.

_"Won't you need help?" _I smiled, earning a raised eyebrow from the man in front of me. We both let up before jumping back. I landed in front of the four while he landed in front of a window in the hall, making his outfit seem brighter in the moonlight. I turned to face Kanda, smile still on my face, and grabbed the front of his jacket. I pulled him closer until my mouth was beside his ear, smile growing more wicked.

"Trust me and go." I said before I kissed him on the cheek. I felt Kanda tense and I pulled back, looking into his eyes. He nodded and grabbed Lenalee's arm.

"Let's go. We can leave this to her." Before any of them could protest, Kanda was already running down the hall with Lenalee in tow. Allen and Lavi hesitated before running after them. I turned to face the man. His smile was twisted and his eyes are narrow.

"Well that's nice of you to get rid of them. Now we can play!" His voice was low and sickeningly sweet.

"I only got rid of them so I wouldn't kill them in the process." I saw his mouth twitch, as if his smile was faltering. I grinned and raised my blades.

"You ready?" The man laughed and raised his sword.

"Before we start, who do I have the pleasure of killing today?" I smirked.

"Erza and it's the other way around." The man flinched.

"Well it seems I have started a fight with an ancient demon." I raised an eye brow in fascination towards the man.

"You have heard of me?" The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to know whose eye I am trying to take before I send people after." A twinge of anger shot through me.

"So you were the one who sent those men after Kanda." His smile grew and his eyes look menacing.

"Now only one thing left to ask. Why did you want my eye?" The man's laugh was maniacal.

"You are one of the most powerful demons in all existent. You have taken down an army of one thousand men with only one sword. Many people would kill to have you on their side!" The man stopped praising me and narrowed his eyes.

"Does that kid not know who you are?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." The man was about to say another thing before I cut him off by flashing in front of him, landing a kick to his jaw.

"I'm getting tired of conversations Adam; let us get this over with." The man looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How do you know my name?" I smiled and leaned down, getting to eye level.

"The same way you knew who I was. I took the liberty to find out who I am going to kill tonight." Before he could say anymore I kick him in the gut and jump back.

"Now hurry and get up, I don't have all night." He glared at me and jumped onto his feet, lunging at me. We move fast as our blades kept clashing. Our blades halted on each other, both of us trying to get the upper hand. Without him noticing I raised my leg and kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back, giving me time to jump away. I raised my blades up in front of my chest. I closed my eyes and muttered a few words. I heard steps coming towards me before my eyes flew open.

"Requip." I said out loud before my blades burst into light and are slowly replaced with another weapon.

Adam looked startled at the scythe that appeared. I smiled and lifted it up a bit.

"Are you surprised? I thought you looked me up." He frowned and stood up, looking at the scythe.

"I did, but clearly something was missing." I laughed and let the scythes blade scrape across the ground as I move towards him.

"The story you heard about me taking out an army with only a sword was somewhat true. What was lacking in that story was that my magic allows me to switch out my weapon for another. It is called Requip." I said and quickly swung it at him. He jumped back, but not fast enough because I sliced his stomach. He stumbled back and brought his hand up to hold his stomach. I took the chance to advance on his again, swinging the scythe.

The battle went on for a few more minutes before we both jumped back, panting. We stood there, staring at each other.

"You're pretty strong boy." I said and grinned at him. He glared at me and spat on the ground.

"And you aren't as strong as I thought you would be. You're supposed to be an all mighty demon who can take out anyone with one strike, yet here you are, panting from fighting a so called 'boy'." He spat out, his glare still strong.

"If you don't start fighting seriously, I will kill your friends!" He shouted and raised his sword. I sighed and raised my scythe.

"Fine, but just remember that you asked for this." I said before I closed my eyes and focused. All of a sudden there was wind forming around us. My senses started becoming more defined and I felt Adam's fear in the air. The air started getting warmer around us as I opened my eyes.

"You wanted me serious, so be prepared." I said as I lunged at him, my speed enhanced, catching him off guard. I swung my blade and sliced across his chest again, spilling more blood around us and some of it landing on me. He couched and stumbled back, grabbing onto the wall for support.

"I won't let you harm my friends." I said as I raised my hand above my head. A small flame appeared on my finger tip, slowly getting bigger.

"Even if it means that both of us will perish here," His eyes started to lose their color. I smiled and felt the flame start to shoot out.

"Hells Wrath." I said and the flames shot out, engulfing the area in fire. I lowered my hand and kept my eyes on Adam.

"If only you weren't so obsessed with power. You might have been a great man." I leaned down and placed my hand on his cheek. He gave me one final glare and blood poured out the sides of his mouth.

"Everyone is obsessed with power, they just don't show it. I was just more in tune with that side of me." He spat out. I sighed and grabbed his hat. He looked at me with confusion. I laughed and placed the hat on my head.

"Only gentlemen can wear a top hat." I said before I pulled out the firework. I laughed and held it out into the fire.

"If only they knew that this was actually dynamite." I laughed at Adams reaction. I sighed at a gentle smile graced my face as the flame engulfed us, setting off the dynamite.

I thought it would be fun to blow up my character... Not sure if it was the smartest idea at the time buuuut it seemed like the most fun. Anywho, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Beginning (This chapter is written in Kanda's Point of view)

I woke up panting and sweat was dripping from my forehead. I sighed and got up, walking towards the attached bathroom. I turned on the tap and began to wash my face. I reached over to the towel and dried my face. I looked up into the mirror and saw my reflection. There were bags under my eyes. It had been a week since then and every night I have nightmares of what happened. I only wish that they weren't true.

I keep dreaming about running with Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen. We get to the top of the hill overlooking the building. I always say that we should take a quick break until I hear an explosion. I turn around so fast, looking at the building that is now engulfed in flames. I go to run to the building, but feel arms wrap around me. I look back to see Lenalee standing right behind me, arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked at my reflection a bit longer before I made my way back into my room. I collapsed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. All I could think about was how I abandoned her. I felt like it was my entire fault. I rolled over and pulled up the blankets, letting sleep take hold of me.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I groaned and ripped off the sheets. I slowly got dressed into my new uniform. It was still a long black coat but had red decals on it. On the left shoulder was the Black Orders emblem, a cross shape with a red jewel in the center, in gold with a gold chain hanging from it and attaching to my shoulder. I picked up my sword and attached it to my belt. I went over to the attached bathroom and picked up the brush. I started brushing my hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. As soon as it was fastened I made my way out of my room.

I made my way towards the cafeteria, everyone I was passing giving me sympathetic looks. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _I thought to myself, but ended up sighing. _If you were here you would just crack some stupid joke, wouldn't you?_ I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the trio. I made my way over and sat next you Allen.

"Hey Kanda. You alright?" Lenalee asked and Lavi and Allen turned their attention to me. I sighed and glared at her.

"Why must everyone keep asking me that? I am just fine." I get up and make my way outside, not wanting to deal with people anymore. I hear footsteps behind meas I make my way to the training area.

"Kanda we are just worried about you!" Lenalee yelled after me. I turned around and glared at them.

"I told you that I am fine! Now would you stop pestering me and leave me alone!" I yelled back, my voice coming out like a growl. Lavi stepped in front of Lenalee, glaring at me.

"You don't have to yell at her Kanda, she doesn't deserve it." I clicked my tongue and turned around, drawing my sword.

"If you aren't here to train then leave." I hear laughing from behind me before another voice joins in.

"Stop being such a grump." The voice that belongs to a woman says. I spin around and glare.

"Would you all just-" I start to say before I see who the owner of the voice is. Erza starts laughing and walks up to me, placing her hand on my chin before pushing up.

"Shut your mouth before the flies get in there." I back up and look her over.

"How are you alive?" I hear Allen ask along with Lavi's and Lenalee's agreement on the question.

"How do you not understand? I am a Demon, it is almost impossible to kill me." She laughs and pats Lavi on the back. I sigh and shake my head.

"The better question would be; why are you wearing that top hat?" I cross my arms over my chest and watch her smile grow wider before she grabs the tip of it, pulling it off and bowing to me.

"Because I am a true gentleman." She said and winked at me. There was silence before they all burst out laughing. I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past my lips.

"I don't understand your logic, but I can accept that answer." I paused and a smirk grew on my face. "For now." She stopped laughing at me and looked confused.

"Hey I helped you find your friend and kill the guy who took her. The least I can get is a top hat." Lavi started laughing again.

"She has a point there; just let her keep the top hat." He said and started laughing again.

"I never said I would take it away from her. I was just asking why she decided to show up, after a week, wearing a top hat." She gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, about that. I didn't realize that digging me out of a mansion after a fire would be so difficult. Then I looked horrible so I made a detour to a hotel to freshen myself up to look decent. Now I look fabulous and I am back." She smiled at the end of her speech. I clicked my tongue and made my way towards her. She looked at me with confusion written on her face. I stood in front of her, staring.

She opened her mouth, probably to question me, but I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She hesitantly placed hers on my back. I felt a wave of confusion emit from her.

"Don't scare me like that again." I silently whispered in her ear. I feel her hands tighten on my back and she relaxed in my hold.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back to me. We stood there, holding each other before we heard a cough. We separated from each other both of our faces heating up.

"Would you two just kiss already? We are getting tired of waiting." Allen said in a bored tone. I heard Erza laugh from beside me. I glanced down at her, raising my eyebrow.

"Not in front of people Allen. You should know that feeling." She winked at him and his face turned red. Lavi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started poking Allen's face.

"What does she mean by that Allie?" Allen turned to glare at Lavi.

"Don't you dare start calling me that." Lavi raised his hands in defeat while laughing.

"Alright I won't call you Allie anymore," Lavi paused. His smile grew dark and mischievous. "Allie-chan." Allen glared at Lavi before he chased after the laughing idiot.

"When will he ever learn?" Lenalee said as she shook her head. Erza laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Never?" She said as we heard a crash from inside the building.

"Looks like the bean sprout killed the rabbit. Erza turned to face me.

"For all of you who don't understand what Kanda is saying, Allen was dubbed Bean sprout by Kanda. As for the Rabbit, that would be Lavi." I looked at her confused.

"Who are you talking to?" I looked around the area before looking back at her. Erza smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No one in particular." Lenalee laughed and walked up to Erza.

"Of course you are the one to break the third wall." Erza laughed and patted Lenalee on the shoulder.

"It had to be done, this guy is confusing." I glared at them.

"What are you two talking about?" They laughed and shook their heads.

"Never mind about that. What's important now is figuring out what to do next." Lenalee said and looked around us.

"Well we still have to hunt demons." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Lenalee looked over at Erza cautiously.

"I know that, but we have a demon on our side now. It isn't going to be the same." Erza shook her head again and smiled.

"I don't mind hunting demons; they are all too corrupt anyways. As long as you don't mind me joining you guys permanently." Lenalee smiled and look over to me. As I opened my mouth to answer Lavi came running out of the building laughing more than when he left.

"I found out that Allen was kissing Road before Erza walked by and saw them." He started laughing harder and fell to the ground holding his sides. I smirked at the Bean sprout as he ran out of the building, red faced.

"So the pipsqueak has a thing for little girls?" Allen started stuttering and turned to glare at Lavi.

"Isn't that the girl with spiky purple hair?" Lenalee asked as she looked at Erza for the answer.

"Yup, she is pretty cute yet pretty creepy at the same time." Erza shuttered.

"As I was saying before the rabbit decided to interrupt," I paused to glare at Lavi. "I'm fien if you join up with us. Having a demon on our side will be an advantage." Alle , Lavi and Lenalee looked at me with a look that said "_You are such an idiot." _I glared at them.

"What?" Lenalee sighed.

"You are such a romantic Kanda." Erza laughed and waved her hand at dismissively.

"That's just how he is, I'm okay with that." Lavi smiled and looked at me.

"So we have a new team mate?" I nodded.

"If you two are okay with that." Allen and Lavi smiled.

"I think we would be alright with that." Allen said. Erza smiled and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You are just too cute!" She said. They are started laughing and joking around. I stood there and thought to myself.

_This seems like a pretty cliché ending. _I jolted when I heard a laugh in my head. I looked up to find Erza staring at me.

_No, this is a very cliché beginning. _She replied to my thought. I smiled and made my way over to the four of them.

_I guess you are right. _

__The end! Hope you guys liked it! and for once there was no Yaoi in my story! *le gasp* That's big for me :P Anyways review please!


End file.
